criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rock and the Hard Place
A Rock and the Hard Place is the fourteeenth case of the game and the second one to take place in the district called Money Mile Plot: A cold windy morning people jump out of their bed and were eating their breakfast and went to their offices. Duncan Young the previously appeared was found dead in his bathroom in his bathtub with his head with a hard object like a ceramic tile or some thing else. After they went to the crime scene in his bathroom there was blood over his bathtub. He was naked only he was wearing boxers. The bathtub was broken from the bottom . It was discovered that the bathtub piece was broken and he was shoot with it 38 times. He was shooted with the broken bathtub piece 38 times . In Chapter 2 Hasuro suddenly disappeared when they found out Hasuro was kidnapped by the killer. Julian was very worried about Hasuro . The Suspects which became the suspects were his wife Jack Anderson and the victim's best friend Jimmy Taylor the last two were the victim's office worker Rapheal Soza and the last Trish Colleti. Trish father was a butcher first but when he purchased a lottery ticket from the shop . He lottery came out he get 500,000 UsD dollars . Trish was now more modern style. The team was worried about Hasuro specially Julian because they have became best friends since Hasuro joined the team. He even cried. This case made alot of problems Grace were also kidnapped by the killer. They figured to know there was traitor in their team he made money without working. The cheif and Alex became the suspects . In Chapter 3 they have enough evidence to arrest Chief Micheal King for the murder they never thought that cheif would kill someone. Julian was first shocked because of the killer but when he realised that Cheif is the kidnapper of Hasuro he acted like a volcano . He said that cheif how coul you have done this to the team. Cheif said that money is my second life I cant live without it . Cheif was 28 years old . Cheif said I asked Duncan for the money I asked him to give me 50,000 USD dollars . But he refused this morning I went to his house and asked where he is his wife said that he is taking a bath. First I took a ladder and climbed up to his bathroom. When I reached their he was in the bathtub singing a song. He was first susprised then asked What do you want from me. Cheif said money . Then Duncan splashed water on him. I was angry I took out a piece of Bathtub with Cheisel . In shoot it with to him 38 times. Julian asked to chief where did he put Hasuro chief said in a old shack. Judge Hall sentenced him to life inprisomnment with no chance of parole and he would be putted in a old cell Victim: Duncan Young (found dead in his bathtub his head opened) Murder Weapon: Bathtub Broken Piece Killer: Cheif Micheal King Suspects: Lucrezia Young Victim's Wife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows about plants Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a lapel pin * The Suspect has mud stain on heir clothes Raphael Soza Victim's Office Worker Suspect's Profile * The Suspect smokes cigarettes * The Suspect knows about plants Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has mud stain on their clothes Trish Colleti Raphael's Girlfriend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect smokes cigarettes * The Suspect knows about Plants Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a lapel pin * The Suspect has mud stain on their clothes Chief Micheal King Newmark Chief of Police Suspect's Profile * The Suspect smokes cigarettes * The Suspect knows about plants Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a lapel pin * The Suspect has mud stain on their clothes Alex Turner Newmark Tech Expert Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a lapel pin ** The Suspect has a mud stain on their clothes Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer smokes cigarettes * The Killer knows about plants * The Killer is over 21 years old * The Killer wears a lapel pin * The Killer has mud stain on their clothes *